index_of_powered_personsfandomcom-20200213-history
James James (Earth-616)
' James "JT" Taylor James' (Hellfire) is an Australian Inhuman who was expelled from the Afterlife before undergoing Terrigenesis after he was caught trying to steal from Jiaying's archives. After he finally underwent Terrigenesis due to Hive and Daisy Johnson, he was infected by Hive and became a part of his army of Inhumans. Following Hive's death, JT started hating his life and made a deal with the Watchdogs to help them exterminate Inhumans. After Johnson and Jemma Simmons tried to warn JT, he handed them over to the Watchdogs. After Johnson and Simmons defeated the Watchdogs, JT was defeated by Robbie Reyes and was arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. Personality JT is a person who loves to hear the sound of his own voice. Maybe because he has spent so much time alone or because he does not like being around people, JT tried to get his point said as fast and unsubtle as possible. He does not keep the slightest thought to himself, including throwing insults to Lincoln Campbell and openly mocking whoever he meets, including Hive. This lack of self-control caused Jiaying to deem him unworthy of Terrigenesis, causing him to hate her and other Inhumans who supported the Afterlife. After gaining powers, JT himself admitted that nothing changed about him; thus, Melinda May was able to manipulate him for her own means during an undercover mission. JT became an emotional wreck after his liberation from Hive's influence. Unlike Daisy Johnson, who became a vigilante and helped others, he began to not only hate himself but all Inhumans in general. He ended up betraying all Inhumans by giving the Watchdogs access to his tracking watch in exchange for being the last Inhuman to die. Powers and Abilities Powers Explosion touch: JT can cause any item he touches to heat up to the point of explosion. Objects ignited with his power glow brightly for a few seconds before the entire object detonates intensely. The size of the blast created appears to be correlated to the size of the exploding object; larger objects like coolers and lamps produce a large, violent explosion while smaller objects, like pool balls and shot glasses, detonate in a small burst. Once he began to fully control his power, he chose a simple industrial chain as a weapon, as it was able to withstand his power without exploding and, instead, transmitted his power to other objects. Abilities Demolitions: As a former demolitions expert and mercenary, JT has extensive experience with the usage of explosives. He knows how to safely install land mines, which he laid throughout his front yard as defense. JT also had access to C-4, which he used to booby-trap and ultimately destroy his home with under Hive's influence. Equipment Chain: JT used a steel chain as his weapon of choice after undergoing Terrigenesis. While being chased by the Watchdogs into an alley, he grabbed this item off a dumpster and infused it with his flames, using it to threaten and disarm his assailants. Later, upon seeing Lash and Hive, JT used this chain to impale and kill Lash. Remington 700: JT kept a Remington 700 by his side while he lived in a caravan in South Dakota, carrying it when he saw that Lincoln Campbell and Daisy Johnson came to his hideout. When Johnson detonated all of his landmines, JT prepared to use this rifle to neutralize the intruders but was unable to fire after Campbell knocked him unconscious. Land mines: JT surrounded his home in the Badlands with these explosives planted in the ground to keep out unwanted intruders. Johnson accidentally stepped on one of these but managed to stop off and detonate all of the mines in the ground without getting hurt. C-4: JT used these explosives to booby-trap his home in the Badlands. Before heading off to Romania with Hive, JT planted these bombs throughout his trailer and activated a timer in order to eliminate the S.H.I.E.L.D. team that came to apprehend him. Category:Nuhumans Category:Earth-616 Category:Afterlife inhabitants